A fears revenge with a Haunting past
by Ninjagosbiggestfan
Summary: (Sequal to A fear of Cole) After Zuko's failed attempt to kill the ninja, he captures Jay as a part of his evil plans. Now the other ninja are in a race against time to find the whereabouts of Zuko's lair. Meanwhile, Cole is still grieving over his mothers death. Will Cole be able to face the challenges ahead? Or will the pain just be too much to bear?
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, this is Ninjagosbiggestfan with the sequel that you have all been waiting for :) Just so you guys know, the rest of the series is gonna have more point of views than the first book for the sake of the story. But enough of that, lets move on, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Prologue

**(Normal point of view)**

Somewhere, deep inside of a dungeon-like chamber with bones scattered everywhere, dried up blood smeared on the walls, and a variety of blunt objects obviously used for torture, held a dangerous creature that had a black lizards body with a deformed snakes head. He was known as Zuko, right now he was pacing furiously with an angry expression on his face.

**(Zuko's point of view) **

Blast it! Those other ninja! If it wasn't for them I would have been able to get rid of Cole for ruining my fun! If I ever get my claws on those ninja, I will see to it that they will know the true meaning of fear! I kicked one of the skulls against the wall, shattering it. I then started picking up bones and breaking them in half with my jaws. I kept doing this for a while until I eventually stopped to take a look at my objects of torture. I felt a smile creep across my face as I started to get a dastardly idea.

Yes, that's it. I know exactly how to get my revenge, and how to have some some fun while doing it. I quickly grabbed a vial of liquid and a sack before I left. I think I should pay the ninja a little visit. Oh yes, this time the ninja will not be able to spoil my fun, because this time they will be a part of the fun. Watch out ninja, i'm coming for you!

**Yeah, sorry this was so short and bad :( But don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. So, what do you guys think Zuko has in store for the ninja? R and R everybody ;)**


	2. What's wrong with you?

**Hey everybody, sorry about the short prologue :( But don't worry, this chapter should be a lot better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 1

What's wrong with you?

**(Kai's pov)**

It was just another typical day at the bounty, me and the other guys were playing video games, Lloyd was probably with his parents, and sensei was...doing...whatever it is he does. It's been almost almost a month since we last saw Zuko, I hope I never see that guy again after what he did! Well, right now it seems like everything's going fine.

Although, Cole's been acting pretty weird lately. He's been pretty quiet ever since sensei and everybody else came home, he started getting dark circles under his eyes, and sometimes he would just stop whatever he was doing and just stare off into space. It's actually getting kinda creepy. I suddenly noticed that's Cole's player stopped moving.

"Cole, you have to move if we want to make it to the next level.", Jay said with a hint of annoyance.

Cole's player didn't move.

"Cole, please move.", said Zane while keeping the same calm tone of voice.

Cole's player still didn't move.

"Cole!", I said while turning my head towards him in frustration.

We all immediately knew that something was wrong, Cole was just sitting there with a blank expression on his face. Aw man, he's doing it again! Jay immediately grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him.

"Cole, Cole, Cole!"

"H-huh, what?", he said as if he were in a trance.

"You started zoning out again, are you sure your feeling okay?", Jay said with concern.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just didn't get very much sleep last night is all."

"Are you sure that's it? You don't look good.", I told him.

"True, you do not seem well. Is their something you are not telling us?"

"Guys, i'm fine! I just...I...I just need a minute.", Cole said before walking out of the room.

"Uh, what just happened?", Jay asked, dumbfounded.

That's a good question.

**(Cole's pov)**

I don't know what i'm supposed to tell them, but I just needed a moment alone. I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face to clear my mind. I just can't get my mind off of my mothers death, ever since Zuko showed me what he did to her I just can't seem to stop thinking about the fact that it was all my fault. My mom died because she thought she was protecting me, but it was all just part of his trap.

I'm still wearing the bandages from the wounds he gave me during our fight. I've been so caught up in my own thoughts that I forgot to take them off. I slowly took my shirt off, making the bandages show. I reached for one of the bandages on my chest and started to peel it off, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Cole, are you in there?" Aw man, it's Zane! I quickly put my shirt back on and slowly opened the bathroom door. Zane was standing there with a concerned expression on his face. "Dinner is ready, the others sent me to fetch you. You were taking an awfully long time." It's time already? It feels like i've only been in here for ten minutes.

I guess Zane could tell something was wrong, because he said, "Are you alright? You seem to be stressed."

"No, it's fine. I just needed a little break is all.", I told him simply.

I turned started to walk away, but I felt Zane place a hand on my soldier. "Cole, you know that if there is anything wrong you can tell us." "I know Zane.", I said, not looking at him. After that, I simply just walked off.

**(Zane's pov) **

After Cole walked away I started thinking about his odd behavior. It is without a doubt that he is hiding something else from us, but what? I knew it was best not to ask right now, but I have to find out when the time is right. Perhaps I should talk to him privately after dinner.

During dinner Cole was acting rather quiet, he would merely eat his food and sometimes just stop to stare off into space. He was beginning to worry all of us, after dinner Kai, Jay, and I tried to come up with a reason for Cole's odd behavior.

"Do you think there is something else Cole has not told us?", I asked.

"What else could he be hiding from us? He already told us about Zuko.", Kai pointed out.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out soon, otherwise this will only get worse."

We kept on talking until I noticed that Jay has not said a word. This was strange since Jay is the one who always has something to say.

"Jay, are you alright?", I asked him.

"Yeah, i'm just really tired all of a sudden.", Jay said with a yawn.

"**YOUR **tired?", Kai asked sounding perplexed.

It was true, Jay was the one who is the most, so it did seem rather odd. We tried to debate our strategies further, but Jay could barely stay awake, so we decided to just continue this in the morning. We all went into our bedroom where Cole was, who was already asleep.

The rest of us quickly put on our pajamas and climbed into bed. I kept on thinking about Cole's odd behavior, what else is he not telling us? Could it really be that bad? Luckily, I was able to make myself go into sleep mode as these thoughts were rushing through my head.

**(Normal pov)**

As the four ninja fell asleep, it appeared that everything was fine. Little did they know was that there was a snake-like figure in the corner of the room watching their every move.

**Yeah, I got kinda lazy during Zane's point of view, sorry about that :/ But oooo cliffhanger (sort of) What do you thinks gonna happen next? R and R everybody ;)**


	3. Why me?

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where something really dramatic happens, so prepare yourselves. You guys might want to listen to the song "How could this happen to me?", by simple plan while reading this chapter. When you see this ( ) you start playing the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

**Warning: The following chapter might make you cry**

Chapter 2

Why me?

**(Normal pov)**

Later that same night, the ninja are sleeping peacefully in their beds. All except for Cole, who is tossing and turning uncomfortably in his sleep. "No...please...it's all my fault...all my fault.", he muttered in his sleep. **(Anything in italics is a dream)**

**(Cole's pov)**

_I looked around to see that I was in what looked like some kind of asylum-like chamber. Oh no, this is where Zuko tortures his victims! I knew I had to get out of there, and fast! I started frantically searching for a way out, but it was so dark I could barely see a thing. I started feeling the walls, looking for any sign of an opening. I kept looking for any means of escape, until I finally came across a loose brick._

_I quickly pulled the brick out of the wall, but I knew I wasn't small enough to fit, so I started to pull out some of the bricks below it using my earth-like strength. Once I created an opening big enough, I quickly crawled through and started running. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to get out of here and find out what Zuko's up to._

_While I was running through the dark chamber, I started hearing what sounded like two voices talking. "So, what do you have to say about my offer?" "I think that I would rather die than join you!" Where were those voices coming from? I kept following where the conversation was coming from, when I suddenly came across an opening that looked big enough for me to squeeze into. _

_I looked inside and saw Zuko, but he wasn't the only one I saw, the person talking to him was my mother! I knew I just couldn't rush in there, Zuko would kill her right on the spot. No, id better just see how this plays out. _

"_Come now, I believe that if you chose to join me it could benefit both you and your family.", Zuko told my mom in that sly tone of voice._

"_I know that my husband would never agree to this if it meant putting his own son in danger!", my mom said with aggression._

"_How do you know that your son isn't already in danger?", Zuko taunted her._

_After he said that, my mom got in his face and shouted, "Don't you dare lay a single claw on my son, because if you do, I will see to it that you die!"_

_I thought Zuko would kill her after that, but instead he calmly said, "Now now, I don't believe theirs any need for that. He's in the room at the end of the corridor, you can go see him if you wish."_

"_The only way I would ever let you harm my son is over my dead body.", she said fiercely before turning to leave._

_Zuko then smiled evilly and said, "As you wish." _

_And then he lunged at her, she turned her head and tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. He quickly knocked her down and started mutilating her. He immediately dug his claws into her back and tore out a hunk of her flesh. _

_My mom tried to fight back, but Zuko had the advantage since she was already wounded, he then tore off one of her cheeks and ate it. I wanted to step in and stop this, but I was in too much shock to do anything. She tried punching him in the jaw, but this only seemed to amuse him more, so he ripped off her hand and ate that too. _

_After Zuko was done he laughed and said, "I should have known better than to think you would ever accept my offer. Your pathetic! Just like your son! Now that I have you taken care of, I have some business to attend to."_

**( )**_After he left, I quickly ran up to my mother. "Mom!" I sat down and put her limp body in my lap. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "No, you can't be dead! I can't lose you again!" Tears started running down my face, when I suddenly noticed that my moms eyes started to flutter open. _

_She looked at me and asked in a raspy voice, "Cole?" _

"_I'm okay mom, you don't have to worry about me.", I said, forcing myself to smile._

"_Cole, you have to get out of here before he comes back."_

"_No!", I protested. "I have to get you out of here so someone can help you!"_

"_Cole, you know as well as I do that i'm not going to live.", She told me with deep regret._

_I started sobbing after she said that. "No, I can help you! Your gonna be okay, I-I-!"_

"_Cole, it'll be okay. I will always love you, even after i'm gone."_

"_Mom, i'm sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't let Zuko out you'd be okay!", I choked out. _

_She looked deep into my eyes and said, "Cole, your the only son i've ever had, and no matter what I can never regret having you. You have to stay strong, for both me and yourself." _

_After that she slowly closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. "Mom? Mom! No, you can't die, I need you!", I shouted in despair. But I already knew it was too late, she was gone, and there was nothing I could do for her now. I buried my face into her lifeless body and cried. _

I woke up to find that I was in my bed, at first I was relieved that it was just a dream, but then I realized that my mother actually was dead, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, she might still be alive. Why did have to happen to me? I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

**:(...What have I done? …...Just remember to R and R...**


	4. A gory revenge

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we learn what Zuko's master plan is. And in this chapter we finally get something from Jay's point of view. And, just to be sure it sticks, Lloyd is still a little kid during this book series. Okay, now that we have that taken care of, lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 3

A gory revenge

**(Zane's pov)**

I woke up the next morning to find that everything was rather quiet, which was strange since the bounty always had quite a lot of activity in the morning. Come to think of it, is anyone even here? I quickly got out of bed and checked, only to find that my brothers were not in their beds. Where is everyone and how come no one awakened me?

Perhaps if I investigated a bit more I might be able to find the answer. I quickly walked down the hall to find that Kai, Cole, and Nya were standing in front of the kitchen, they appeared to be discussing something that seemed rather urgent.

"Where do think he went?", Kai asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out soon, otherwise something terrible might happen.", Cole said with deep concern.

I was wondering what they were talking about, so I felt as if it was best to intervene. "What is it that you are all talking about?" They all quickly turned towards me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Zane! We didn't notice that you woke up.", Kai said with a hint of bewilderment.

"It is quite alright, now what is it that you are all so worried about?"

Kai, Cole, and Nya exchanged worried looks before Kai said, "Jay's gone missing."

I was in shock, why would Jay suddenly disappear?

"Perhaps he merely decided to go for a walk."

"Before breakfast?", Cole asked with a hint of doubt.

"Guys", Nya interrupted. "I know Jay, and he wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. Something terrible must have happened to him."

"Perhaps if we investigate, we might be able to find the answers to Jay's disappearance.", I said.

We all decided to check the room I shared with my brothers, since that was the last place we saw Jay. We frantically searched everywhere until I found a scrap of paper in Jay's bed. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the paper had writing on it. "Guys, I think I might have found something!" They all quickly gathered around me as I read the note out loud.

_Hey guys!_

_I hope you don't mind, but I decided to go visit my parents house for a little while. My dad _

_said he needed help with a few things. After all, I am a master inventor! I should be back _

_sometime next week, so i'll see you guys later._

_From Jay _

This note seemed rather suspicious. The writing style seemed like something Jay would say, but it was not written in Jay's handwriting. The others seemed rather relieved about the note though, so I decided to not worry them for now, but if Jay did not write this, then who did?

**(Kai's pov)**

I'm glad to hear that Jay's okay, but Zane didn't seem to look as relieved as we did. I'm probably just over thinking things, I mean this is Zane, you never really know what he's thinking. Now that everything was fine, we went to have breakfast, which I cooked.

While we sat down Sensei suddenly came into the room and said, "Where is Jay? Shouldn't he be joining us?"

"It is alright Sensei, Jay left a note saying that he is visiting his parents.", Zane assured him.

"Hmmm.", Sensei said while stroking his beard. "I see, well hopefully he comes back soon." Why is Sensei acting as if he doesn't believe that's whats really going on? Oh well, he is Sensei, sometimes it's best not to question.

During breakfast Cole acted completely lifeless as usual. Seriously, what is wrong with this guy? He's really starting to freak me out. Trying to talk to him doesn't help, well all tried it, but he would just give all of us a small smile and say everything was fine. It's starting to get so frustrating!

I really wish Jay was here so he could help us, but he left to visit his parents. Still though, why would Jay leave when one of us needed help? It's true that he can be kinda...loopy, but that doesn't mean he would just leave. Well, he did say his dad needed help, so I guess that means he's fine. I just hope he comes back soon so he can help us fix this mess.

**(Jay's pov)**

I slowly started waking up and felt as if something was wrong. My bed suddenly felt cold and hard, the room suddenly smelled damp and musty, and is it just me, or is the room darker? After I woke up, I looked around and saw that I was in a cage!

The cage seemed big enough to fit two people inside, the room looked like some kind of dungeon. Their were bones scattered everywhere with dried up blood smeared all over the walls. Where was I!? Who brought me here!? I started to panic when I heard a familiar demonic voice right next to me, "Hello Jay."

I turned and saw that Zuko was standing right there with an evil grin on his face. I turned and tried to run, but I ended up running straight into the bars. Ugh, I forgot i'm locked up in a cage.

"Now Jay, you know that it is useless to try and run."

"How did you even drag me in here without waking me up?", I asked him out of curiousity.

"That is simple Jay, it was easy after I used this.", he said while dragging out a bottle of chloroform.

Wait a minute, he drugged me! That explains why I was so tired, but why did Zuko bring me here? What was he planning?

"What do you want with me?", I asked him out of fear.

Zuko chuckled and said, "Why Jay, I brought you here because you are a vital part in my plans.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.", he said before leaving.

I noticed that he dropped what looked like a piece of paper. I was able to reach through the bars and grab it, I quickly looked at it and gasped in horror. It was a bunch of drawings of all of us, but these drawings looked terrifying!

I was basically chained up against the wall by my hands, but all the skin on my stomach was lying on the ground, leaving my intestines hanging out. The top of Kai's head had been scalped, leaving a bunch of pink stuff mixed with blood oozing out. Cole's bodiless head was lying on the floor with blood dripping out of the stump, a terrified look was planted on his face.

Zane's body was hanging from a hook, the sharp end was protruding out of his stomach, I knew he was dead in the drawing. Nya, oh god Nya, her lifeless body was lying on the ground with her eyeballs gouged out, she had stitches all over her body, i'm guessing he somehow preserved her body. I can only imagine what he's planning on doing.

I dropped the paper and started trembling. It all makes sense now, he was planning on skinning me alive and using my skin as some kind of rug or something, he wants to scalp Kai's head so he can wear it like some sick head gear, he want's to use Cole's head as his own personal trophy, he's gonna use Zane's body as some kind of decoration, and I can only imagine what he wants Nya's body for, along with her eyeballs.

Oh man, I hope the guys find out where I am soon. If they don't I am so hooped.

**Ooooh, talk about your messed up kind of revenge. I decided to finally make Sensei Wu have an appearance, but I have a hard time working with him, so just bare with me here. But will the others find out what really happened? If so, will they find him in time? Remember to R and R everybody ;)**


	5. Lost lightning

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where things start to go downhill for poor Jay, but will the others find out what really happened? Let us read on and find out :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 4

Lost lightning

**(Kai's pov)**

I know we only found Jay's note yesterday, but things are really starting to look bad. Cole hardly talks anymore and sometimes just goes out of his way to avoid us. The note said he wont be back until next week, but this is really starting to get out of hand. We tried talking to sensei Wu about it, but all he said was, "On the outside we often try to mask ourselves with light , but under the surface is where the shadows are deep."

What does that even mean!? I know that Cole's hiding something from us, but we need a direct answer for what were supposed to do! I guess Zane must have known I was getting frustrated, because he said, "Relax Kai, we will figure out the reason behind Cole's odd behavior, right now we just have to be patient."

"I've been patient Zane! Don't you see? If we don't do something soon, this is only gonna get worse!", I shouted in frustration.

Zane just looked at me calmly and said, "Kai, I know you are as concerned as I am, but we cannot just try to force Cole to tell us what is wrong."

I sighed and said, "I know that Zane, I just wish Jay was here so he could help us."

"Jay's departure was inconvenient, but until he returns we must try to fix this on our own."

I knew arguing with Zane was useless, so I said, "I'm gonna go check on Nya."

While I was walking towards our room, I knew we had to figure out what was going on with Cole. How are we gonna do it though? We already tried talking to him about it, but he just wont cooperate. I was so busy thinking about how to fix this problem, that I accidentally tripped over something. "Ouch." Okay, make that some_one_. I slowly go up to see who I tripped over, it turned out to be Lloyd. I quickly helped him up and said, Lloyd! You have to be more careful next time, and why were you running?"

"Um...I was just going to the bathroom.", Lloyd said nervously.

Lloyd looked pretty nervous for someone who said he was headed to the bathroom, so I asked him, "Are you sure that's all? If anythings wrong you can tell me."

"No, every things fine. Uhhhh I think I hear my dad calling me, bye!", he said before running off.

Well that was...weird, come to think of it, Lloyd's been acting pretty strange ever since yesterday. He's been acting pretty jumpy and nervous, is he hiding something too? I really need to clear my head. I quickly went in the room we shared and sat down in one of the beds. I was trying to figure out what's wrong with Cole, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

Something was lying on the desk where Sensei put our alarm clock. I walked up to see that it was the photo of Jay and Nya from their second date. **(It's the photo Jay had from episode 25)** I immediately knew something was wrong, Jay would never go anywhere without this photo! I checked Jay's bed to see if I could find more clues, when I noticed what looked like a black scale. Oh no, this could only mean one thing!

**(Cole's pov)**

I was in the bathroom again, staring myself in the mirror. Every night it's been the same dream over and over. My mother always dies, and theirs nothing I can do to save her. What did I ever do to deserve this? Why did my mom have to die?

I suddenly realized my bandages were still on, I took my shirt off, reached for the bandages, and slowly started peeling them off. After the last bandage was removed I gasped in shock. My whole upper body was covered in hideous scars, the ones on my chest were from when Zuko scratched me, and the one I had on the side of my chest was from the stitches used to sew my skin back together. The teeth marks were still showing.

I knew these scars would never heal, especially the ones from all the emotional pain that Zuko brought me. Whatever happened to me? I used to be the strong, dependable leader that everyone counted on, but now i'm nothing but pathetic. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Cole, I know your in there! Come out, this is important!" Oh man, it was Kai! I quickly put my shirt back on and slowly opened the door. "What is it Kai?" He didn't say anything, all Kai did was simply pull out a picture of Jay and Nya out on a date and a black scale. My mouth opened in shock, because I knew this could only mean one thing, Jay was captured by Zuko!

**(Jay's pov)**

Zuko hasn't come back ever since he left yesterday, I tried looking for a way to escape, but this cage was built pretty well. I tried using my powers to get out, but apparently this cage is immune to spinjitzu. I wonder if the others are looking for me. Do they even know where I am? Is Nya okay?

I suddenly heard what sounded like a metal door being opened, then I heard what sounded like clicking. It seemed to stop for a minute, I quickly looked around and sighed in relief. For a second there I thought Zuko came back. Apparently, I spoke too soon, because that's when Zuko stepped in front of the cage.

He had a bunch of blood all over his body, his mouth and claws were covered in it! I also noticed that he had a bucket full of those large needle points you see at the dentist. "What's that stuff for?", I asked sounding scared. "Oh, this? I thought we could try to make things a little more _interesting."_, Zuko said with an evil glint in his eyes. I really didn't like the way he said that.

He opened up the cage and came inside, dragging the bucket full of nails with him. After Zuko shut the cage door he turned to me with an evil grin on his face. I scooched up against the bars, even though I knew it was useless. Zuko walked up to me and said, "I think first we should start with a test run." I was wondering what he meant by that, when he suddenly grabbed me and dug one of his claws into my arm.

I started crying out in pain, but Zuko just took his time pulling his claw across my arm. Once he was finally done blood started pouring out of my arm, and the pain was intense! Zuko must have noticed that I was in a lot of pain, because he smiled and said, "I think it's about time we start." After Zuko said that, he held me down on my and started jabbing the needles into my arms and legs one by one.

After he inserted the first three needles, I started screaming in pain. The pain was even worse than before! He suddenly jabbed a needle into my elbow, I felt my funny bone crack. Zuko then jabbed even more needles into knees, I knew their was a chance I wasn't gonna be able to stand. After Zuko was done putting in the needles, he slowly and painfully pulled each of them out.

After all the needles were out, I was trembling and breathing heavily out of pain, blood was starting to flow out of my wounds. "I knew you were the perfect one to start suffering before the others. That's because your the weakest out of all the ninja, so the rest of the week should be rather fun.", Zuko said with a laugh. I tried to get up, but my knees wouldn't listen to me, so all I could do was sit there and bleed.

After he left I curled up on the floor in pain. I just wanted to go home, but I can't even get out of this stupid cage! If the other things Zuko has in store for me is as painful as this, I might be dead by the time the guys get here.

**So, we finally get some Jay torture. I don't hate him or anything, but I had to put some in here for the story. Yes, I know Cole's point of view was short, but I really wanted to get started on Jay's torture :) But will the others find him in time? R and R everybody ;)**


	6. A close encounter

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where even more dramatic stuff happens and we learn the reason behind Lloyd's weird behavior, and yes I know that my interpretation of Sensei Wu from the last chapter was terrible, but I told you guys that i'm not very good at working with this guy. Well, enough of that, lets move on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

**Warning: Contains angst and abuse towards some main characters**

Chapter 5

A close encounter

**(Zane's pov)**

"Lloyd, you have to tell us what happened! This is important!", Kai demanded. We were all currently questioning Lloyd, who Kai claimed was acting suspicious. It was true that Lloyd had been acting rather nervous ever since a few days ago, but did he have the answers that we were looking for?

"I-I'm telling you guys, I don't know anything about why Jay was captured!", Lloyd explained sounding nervous.

It appeared that something had given the young ninja quite a scare, so I decided to try a different approach. "Lloyd, if something is wrong you have to tell us.", I explained to him calmly.

"I know.", Lloyd said while not looking at us.

"Then what's wrong?", Cole asked.

"I-I just can't tell you guys!", Lloyd shouted sounding scared.

Kai's voiced softened. "Lloyd, you can tell us anything. If there's something wrong you can tell us.", Kai told Lloyd with compassion.

Lloyd looked as if he were about to answer, but then a wave of realization crossed his face, and then one of fear. Lloyd started backing away from us before running away. The rest of us just stood there, bewildered at what just happened.

"What was all that about?", Kai asked sounding perplexed.

"I am not sure, but it does seem as if something is troubling him.", I observed.

"Cole what do you-"

Kai was suddenly cut off when he realized that Cole was gone. It was obvious that he went to the bathroom again, but I couldn't help but notice a few things. First Cole starts keeping secrets from us, then Jay gets captured, and then Lloyd starts acting strange. What's happening to us?

**(Normal pov) **

Lloyd ran down the halls of the bounty to avoid any further questioning from the ninja. He didn't want to lie to his friends, but the night Jay was captured he had a very bad scare. **(The flashback is in italics)**

_*Flashback*_

_The boy was sleeping peacefully in his room, when he heard what sounded like a soft thud. Lloyd was a bit curious about where the noise was coming from, so he decided to investigate. Normally, Lloyd would just ignore it and go back to sleep, but he thought it was Cole stumbling around, and he wanted to be the first to find out mystery behind Cole's weird behavior. Lloyd quickly and quietly sneaked into the hallway, expecting to see Cole, but instead he found something far more terrifying. _

_A creature with a black lizards body, long sharp claws, protruding sharp teeth, blood red eyes, and a deformed snakes head was dragging a sack down the hall. The sight was scary enough for the poor boy, but that's when he saw a familiar looking blue pajama sleeve slide out of the sack. This caused Lloyd to scream, but the thing quickly pounced on Lloyd, cutting him off. _

"_Shut up!", the creature whispered fiercely._

"_W-what are you?", Lloyd asked, trembling._

"_What I am should be the least of your concerns right now little boy, but you can call me Zuko.", he answered in a demonic yet sly tone of voice._

"_Why are you here? And what do you want with Jay?", Lloyd asked feeling scared._

"_That's none of your business! The real question is what I should do with you.", Zuko pondered._

"_Please let me go, I promise I wont tell anyone!", Lloyd begged with tears in his eyes._

"_I'm afraid that I can't let you live, you know too much already, and I am in the mood for a snack.", Zuko answered venomously._

_Lloyd started to panic, "Please don't eat me! If anyone finds out i'm gone, they'll come looking for me and eventually find you!"_

_Zuko seemed to consider this until he finally said, "Fine, i'll let you live, but if you tell anyone about what you saw, I will find you and slit your throat without mercy!"_

_Lloyd simply nodded, because he was too scared to say anything. "Good, now get out of here!" Lloyd then ran back to his room, jumped in his bed, and hid under his blankets while trembling with fear._

_*end of flashback*_

He couldn't tell the others about it because of Zuko's threat, but he still felt bad about not telling anyone.

**(Cole's pov) **

I was in the bathroom, holding a knife. I knew that the only way to stop this pain was to just end it all, but I didn't want to place the knife in my heart just yet. It could wait until a few more days, for now I just have to make sure this will stop all the pain.

I pulled up one of my sleeves and quickly made the knife slice the fibers of my skin. I felt myself smile as I saw the blood start to trickle out of my wound. Yes, the only way to escape this mental pain I have is with physical pain. It's the only way.

**(Jay's pov)**

I've been in this cage for three days now, everyday Zuko would come in the cage and stab me with those needles, but I guess he started getting bored, because I haven't seen him all day. I felt my stomach growl, Zuko hasn't been giving me any food, so i'm basically starving. I suddenly heard that familiar clicking sound, and started panicking.

Zuko walked up to the cage, covered in blood. What does this guy do whenever he leaves!? I suddenly noticed that he had a bucket of water and what looked like some hot coals, Zuko entered the cage and dragged that stuff in with him. Zuko then walked up to me with the bucket of water and asked, "Want a drink ninja?"

I wasn't able to respond because he grabbed my head and shoved it into the bucket of water. This water was ice cold, and it stung my skin! I struggled to get up, but Zuko was too strong! After what felt like five minutes, I felt like my lungs were about to burst. I couldn't hold my breath any longer! I started sputtering for breath under the water as I started feeling faint.

At least i'll die this way instead of being skinned alive. Just when I thought this was the end, I felt Zuko's grip loosen. I wasn't taking any chances, so I suddenly jerked my head out of the water, shaking and gasping for breath. Zuko had an evil grin planted on his face. "Too cold ninja, well how about we try to heat things up a little?", he asked with an evil grin on his face.

Zuko then grabbed one of the hot coals with his long claws, not actually touching it, held me down, and pressed it against my face. I started crying out in pain as I felt my skin begin to burn. I could hear my skin begin to sizzle and pop, why was he doing this to me!? After he was done my skin felt as if it had melted off, which it probably did.

Zuko laughed and said, "Well, this has been rather fun. I'll be sure to use your precious girl for something rather special." I suddenly felt rage posses my body. That jerk was talking about Nya! I lunged myself at him, but he simply side-stepped and I felt my face hit the floor. "You'll see what I have in store for you tomorrow.", Zuko said with a smirk. I knew if I didn't get out of here he would hurt Nya, I just hope she's okay. Nya, please stay safe for me.

**Cole's point of view was too short again! Oh well, at least the chapters done. So in short, Cole's having thoughts of suicide, and Jay's going through even more pain, will Lloyd ever tell the others what happened? R and R everybody ;)**


	7. A friends pain

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we actually get a rather surprising turn of events. If you want to know it is, I suggest you read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 6

A friends pain

**(Kai's pov)**

We were all in front of the map in the control room, trying to figure out where Zuko's lair is. We tried talking to Lloyd again, but no matter how many times we asked him Lloyd just wouldn't tell us what happened.

All of us were there except for Cole, come to think of it...where was Cole? I know he's been avoiding us lately, but you'd think he would be here since Jay's in danger. We kept trying to figure out what were supposed to do next, when Cole suddenly burst into the room.

"Sorry i'm late you guys, I was busy taking care of something.", he explained with a really disturbing grin on his face.

I noticed that there were some small red droplets on his sleeves. Wait a minute, was that...blood? Also, whats with that creepy looking smile on his face? Don't get me wrong, it's good to see that he's feeling better since he's been pretty depressed lately, but what is with that smile!? It's really starting to freak me out!

I guess Nya must have noticed it too, because she asked him, "Cole, are you feeling okay?"

"I've never felt better.", Cole told her in a bright, yet also creepy tone of voice.

"Are you sure your okay, because you've been acting pretty down lately.", I asked him while trying to not sound completely freaked out.

"I told you, I'm feeling a lot better.", Cole insisted while still keeping that freaky looking grin on his face. I'm not sure whether I should feel concerned or just creeped out.

"So, what were you guys doing before I came in?"

"We were trying to find out the whereabouts of Zuko's lair, maybe you can help us Cole, you did say that you first saw him again while we were in Ninjago City.", Zane explained in a calm tone of voice.

Cole suddenly had a thoughtful expression on his face, "You know, I do remember Zuko going down a manhole before I met back up with you guys."

"Then I guess that's where were supposed to go.", I said sounding determined.

I was about to walk outside the deck, but Zane stopped me. "Kai, we cannot just rush out there unprepared. Zuko will most likely be waiting for us by the time we get there."

Before I could argue, Cole interrupted, "Zane's right, we don't know what Zuko might have in store for us. Besides, it's getting late, we should just turn in for the night before we rescue Jay."

I knew it was useless to argue, and if I tried to go by myself sensei or somebody else might catch me, so I decided it was best to just try and get some sleep. Just before we left the room, I saw that disturbing grin creep on Cole's face again. Okay, this guy is really creeping me out! I think i'm gonna take a shower to help clear my head.

**(Zane's pov)**

I was standing in front of the bathroom, waiting for Kai to come out. Kai said he was planning to take a shower, the reason for why, he never explained. I was patiently waiting for Kai to be done with the facilities, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I saw movement in the window of the door to our room, normally this would not concern me since Cole was still in there, but something felt rather odd. I quietly walked up to the door and peered inside.

What I saw was rather unusual, Cole had a determined look on his face as he walked up to his bed. I saw Cole remove pillow, which underneath revealed a rather sharp looking knife. The sight was rather shocking, but the part that made it frightening was when Cole positioned the knife directly at his heart. He was trying to kill himself!

I knew I had to act fast, so I quickly burst through the door startling Cole. "Zane!?" Instead of responding, I grabbed our alarm clock and threw it at the knife, knocking it out of Cole's hand. Before I could give him a chance to pick the knife back up I threw myself at Cole, pinning him down. Cole fought to get up, but I quickly grabbed the knife and threw it out the window.

That's when Cole was able to push me off. "Zane, what the heck!?", he shouted with frustration.

"You were trying to kill yourself, I had to stop you.", I explained to him.

"I didn't ask to be saved Zane!", Cole yelled sounding furious.

"But, what could implore you to make you want to kill yourself?, I asked out of curiosity.

Cole turned his head and said, "It's nothing Zane."

"Cole, I know something is troubling you, and trying to keep it in wont help.", I explained.

Cole seemed to hesitate for a bit until he finally worked up the nerve to speak, "Alright, but you can't tell anyone, not even sensei."

"Alright.", I said while getting up.

I helped Cole up and we both sat in his bed as Cole explained his story. "It all started that day we were discussing what to do about Zuko.", Cole began.

* * *

"Then he threw her into a pot of water and started boiling her alive.", Cole explained in a mournful tone of voice.

Cole had explained to me what Zuko had done to all the people he knew, that blonde girl, Mr. Simen, the boy who delivered his papers, Masons mother, Mayline, and now his own mother. I kept listening as Cole kept explaining what happened.

"Zuko started mutilating her, even slower than he did to Mayline.", Cole told me with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"That's when," Cole choked out while starting to sob. "That's when my mom said she was sorry, and then she died."

After Cole was finished explaining, he started crying. I never knew Cole had gone through something like this. I knew there was a chance that he went through a terrible ordeal, but I never expected something like this.

I placed an arm around Cole's shoulder and said, "I know what it is like to lose a family member, I lost my father once, but I knew how much he cared for me.", I told him with deep sincerity.

Cole wiped his nose**(?)**, looked at me, and said, "I know that Zane, but it's my fault she's dead. If I didn't go into that tomb in the first place she might still be alive."

"It was not your fault Cole, you were merely a child, you had no idea of what the consequences might have been. Besides, there is nothing you can do now, the past is the past.", I told him.

Cole gave a small smile and said, "I know Zane, and your right, I wont try to commit suicide again. My mom wouldn't have wanted that."

I smiled, it was good to know that Cole was feeling better. Cole gave me an appreciated hug and said, "Thanks Zane."

"Your welcome Cole."

After Kai came in from his shower we each settled down for the night, but as I lay in my bed I couldn't help but still feel a little worried for Cole. I knew he still had to tell Kai and everyone else what happened, but I was sworn to secrecy, and Cole refused to tell anyone else. What am I supposed to do now?

**(Jay's pov) **

It's been almost five days since i've been in here, my stomach was starting to hurt from the lack of food. I tried getting comfortable in this cage, but i've been to scared of what Zuko might do to me if I fell asleep, so I mostly stayed awake.

I suddenly noticed that Zuko was standing right there, I quickly jolted up and crawled backwards a bit, even though I knew it was useless. I noticed that Zuko was holding something, so I asked, "Whats that?" "Oh this? This is someone I brought along for you to _play _with.", Zuko said with an evil glint in his eye. I really didn't like the way he said that.

He stepped inside the cage and I saw that he was holding a live rat! I started panicking, but that's when he held me down, and let the rat crawl right out of his hand and onto my face. The rat started biting furiously at one of my cheeks, causing me to scream out in pain. I tried shaking my head to make it stop, but that just made the rat dig even deeper into my flesh.

"He appears to be hungry.", Zuko said while snickering. The pain was unbearable, is this what it feels like to be eaten alive!? I started feeling the rats nose sniffing around in my mouth. After the rat basically burrowed half it's way into my face, that's when Zuko decided I had enough.

"I think that's enough.", Zuko declared while yanking the rat out of my flesh. He let go of me and I crawled my way into the corner of the cage and lay there trembling while breathing heavily. Just when I thought it was all over, Zuko ate the rat in front of my eyes! It was sick, he basically just took his time devouring the poor thing, I would have thrown up if I had anything left in my stomach.

I couldn't take this anymore! I just wanted to see my friends again, along with Nya.

**It's finally done! I know I got lazy near the end of this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Just so you guys know, that part with Cole and Zane was not yaoi, I don't do that kinda stuff. But will others find Jay before time runs out, remember to R and R ;)**


	8. Where is Jay?

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where the ninja try to rescue Jay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

**Warning: The following chapter is rated M, so proceed with caution.**

Chapter 7

Where is Jay?

**(Zane's pov) **

We were all inside the bounty, preparing to rescue Jay. I knew rescuing our brother was very important, but I had to confront Cole. I walked into the training room, and I saw that Cole was equipping his earth sword. Cole had a thoughtful look on his face, but I could sense his worry for our brother, I decided it was best to talk before we left.

"Cole."

"Yes Zane?", he asked while still preparing to leave.

"I came to talk to you about what you said last night." I explained.

Cole sharply turned his head towards me. "Zane, you agreed to not tell anyone about that!", Cole shouted sounding cross.

"Cole, the others have been just as worried about you, and I cannot keep lying to our brothers. If you do not tell the others they will still try to see what's wrong, weather I tell them or not.", I explained.

Cole seemed to consider this for a few minutes. "Alright, i'll tell the others what happened, but only after we rescue Jay.", he said with a bit of reluctancy.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "You will see that it is for the best."

After that, I walked out on the deck, satisfied that Cole was able to see reason.

**(Nya's pov)**

I was packing my weapons and putting on my samurai armor. I know my brother doesn't want me to go because of what happened last time, but I had to do this for Jay. I can take care of myself, when I find Zuko i'll kill him for what he did to my friends, along with Jay. I was almost done preparing, when Kai came in.

He pretty much figured out what I was doing just by looking at me. "Nya, I told you that your not allowed to come this time, I can't risk loosing you again.", Kai told me firmly.

"Kai, I have to do this. If Jay dies and i'm not there to help stop Zuko, i'll never be able to forgive myself. Please Kai, I know you don't want anything to happen to me, but I also don't want anything to happen to Jay. He means as much to me as I do to you.", I told him while looking straight in the eyes.

Kai kept my gaze for a long time, until he finally said, "I know how much this means to you Nya, and I still want you to stay here, but i'm guessing that you'll go even if I say no wont you?"

"You guessed it.", I said with a hint of certainty.

"Alright, you can come, but I want you to stay close to me.", Kai told me sounding defensive.

"Thanks Kai."

Kai just smiled and said, "Just be more careful okay?"

I was about to respond, when Cole came in. "Come on you guys, we have to leave now if we want to rescue Jay." Now's my chance, I just hope were not too late. Oh Jay, please be alright.

**(Cole's pov) **

We were all walking down Ninjago city, looking for a manhole that led underground. For a while we couldn't seem to find anything that even looked like it led underground. I knew Zuko didn't want us to find out where he was, but we had to, for Jay's sake. Just when I thought we'd never be able to find Jay, Kai tripped over something.

"Ow! You guys, that wasn't funny!", said Kai who didn't sound amused at all.

"Kai, no one tripped you." Zane explained to him.

"Then what else could I have tripped on? There's nothing there.", Kai demanded while pointing to where he tripped.

Zane started explaining how it was possible for someone to trip even though nothings there, which caused Kai to start arguing with Zane about how he's not making sense, and I had to end up stepping in before Kai made this a fist fight. I was trying to hold Kai back, when Nya suddenly interrupted us.

"If you guys are done fooling around, I think I might have discovered why we can't find Zuko's lair."

After she said that Kai and I stopped trying to restrain each other, and quickly ran over to where Nya was. "What is it Nya?", I asked wondering what she found. Nya didn't say anything, she simply brushed away a bunch of loose gravel in the street, revealing a manhole similar to the one I saw Zuko go down. So, he was trying to hide his location by camouflaging all the manholes in Ninjago city, very clever.

I knew this was it, no turning back now. We were on our way to find and rescue Jay, we each climbed down underground and put the manhole back in place. It was dark, but luckily Zane was able to light up his head as we set off. I couldn't help but notice Nya, she had the weirdest expression on her face. She looked worried, but it seemed to be masked with something else, it looked like determination, with with rage. I wasn't able to think about it very long, because that's when I bumped into Zane.

"Ow! Zane, why'd you stop!?", I asked with a hint of annoyance.

Zane turned toward us and simply said, "We have found it."

We all looked and saw a huge door in front of us, it had a symbol in the center that looked like a human skull covered in dripping blood. Kai reluctantly pushed on it, causing the door to open. We all cautiously went inside and found a horrifying sight. One corner of the room had a bucket full of blood, there was a table up against the wall that had a variety of blunt instruments used for torture that were stained with blood. There were a bunch of human organs stacked up against another corner of the room.

The rest of the room had bones scattered everywhere. The wall had the phrase "We all go a little mad sometimes." written in blood. I turned around and saw that Kai looked pale, Zane looked concerned, and Nya looked even more grief stricken. I was about to suggest that we get out of here, when we heard what sounded like rustling. I turned towards the sound and saw what looked like a normal door.

Curious, I slowly started walking up to the door, with the others following close behind. I could feel the tension building up as I slowly reached for the doorknob. As I turned the knob everyone quickly stepped to the side, just in case something jumped out at us. I quickly yanked open the door and leaped to the side, what we saw next caused all of us to scream.

After I opened the door, a few rotting corpses fell out. They were all covered with scratches, had hunks of flesh ripped from their bodies, and I noticed one of them had it's eyeballs gouged out. Maggots were eating away at their rotting flesh. This was beyond sick, even for Zuko! I turned away, leaned against the wall, and heaved.

That's when Nya started panicking. "A-a-are any of those J-Jay?", she choked out in between sobs.

Zane walked up to the corpses and started looking over them carefully, we all uneasily waited for him to say something. After what seemed like a long time, Zane told us what he found.

"I have scanned each of the bodies, thankfully none of them are our lightning brother."

We all sighed in relief. Wait a minute, if none of these people are Jay, then where is he?

**(Jay's pov) **

It feels like i've been here for almost a week, my stomach was basically eating itself at this point. I also started feeling really cold this morning, I starting to have trouble breathing, and my chest is hurting as much as my stomach. I curled up into a ball to try and get myself warm, but that's when I started having a violent coughing fit. I kept coughing and hacking until I eventually coughed up some brown looking bile.

When Zuko walked up to my cage I barely had the energy to sit up. I noticed that he was holding a bloody piece of flesh. Zuko stepped into the cage, walked up to me, and asked, "Hungry? Well I brought you something for that." He then threw the bloody piece of flesh right in front of me, but I refused to eat it. I didn't care how hungry I was, i'm not turning into a cannibal!

Zuko must have realized that I wasn't gonna eat it, he looked a bit frustrated at first, but then that evil smile creeped back on his face again. Zuko picked up the piece of flesh, walked up to me, and tried to force me to eat it by shoving it in my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but he kept on trying to keep it in my mouth. I coughed and sputtered until I finally worked up the energy to wrench his hand off my mouth and spit out the bloody piece of flesh.

Zuko seemed a bit disappointed. "It's a shame you couldn't work up the nerve to eat when you had the chance.", he said with false sympathy.

"I suppose i'll just have to wait for tomorrow to have my fun. After all, tomorrow is when you start to be put to use.", Zuko said venomously.

I gulped after I realized what he meant, tomorrow he was gonna skin me alive. If the others don't find me soon, i'm in for a slow and painful death.

**Okay, I know I might have been exaggerating when I said this chapter was rated M, but it's only because i'm paranoid about who's reading this :/ But what do you guys think is wrong with Jay? I'll give you guys a hint, it's a disease that's caused by infections. Remember to R and R ;)**


	9. The rescue part 1

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where things start looking up, or do they? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 8

The rescue part 1

**(Kai's pov)**

Okay, what the heck is Zuko's deal!? I know he wants to have his revenge on us and everything, but this is just sick! I mean, he keeps a bucket of blood, takes out his victims organs, probably molests them, and shoves their lifeless bodies in what I think is supposed to be some kind of closet. I just hope we find Jay soon, if we don't he might end up like them.

"Wait, if Jay is not here, then where is he?", Zane asked, his voice filled with concern.

That's a good question, where could Jay be? "I don't know, but if this is Zuko's lair, then why isn't he here? Along with Jay?", Cole wondered.

"Maybe he just left for now, and is coming back later.", I guessed.

"I don't know, if this was Zuko's lair Jay would be here.", Nya corrected me.

"That is true, Zuko must have moved his lair to throw us off track.", Zane observed.

That was a good point, but theirs still one thing that's bothering me. "But if this isn't Zuko's lair, then where is it?"

"That's a good question, maybe theirs a clue somewhere in this room.", Cole said, trying to sound hopeful.

We all quickly started looking around the room for anything that looked like a clue, while avoiding the rotting bodies, bones, and organs. We pretty much searched for what felt like ten minutes, when I started feeling even more uneasy. I swear, this place just gives me the creeps. If we don't find Jay soon something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that a tile of the stone wall felt loose. I tried my hardest to pull the tile out, but it wouldn't budge. After a long time of pulling I eventually got frustrated, and punched the tile. I narrowed my eyebrows, expecting it to break, but instead the tile slid right through the wall. This caused the wall to slide open, revealing a human sized entrance. The others quickly came over to see what happened.

"Good work Kai, this should lead us directly to Zuko's lair.", Cole congratulated.

"We must still be careful, Zuko might be waiting for us on the other side.", Zane reminded us.

With that said, we all quickly went down the corridor. I hope were not too late, I can only imagine what's happening to Jay right now.

**(Normal pov) **

Zuko was in his chamber, watching his victim Jay while staying hidden in the shadows. Zuko knew this was the day his plan would fall into place, he had his claws ready for the procedure, and he had all the instruments he would need for the other ninja.

Zuko menacingly approached Jay with an evil grin planted on his face. Jay tried to get up, but he was far too weak at this point. Just when Zuko was almost at the cage, he heard what sounded like footsteps. Zuko could smell the scent of the ninja, he knew they must have come to rescue their friend. This seemed to frustrate Zuko.

"Curse those ninja! Always dampening my fun!", Zuko cursed furiously.

Zuko was angry for a moment, but then an evil grin creeped across his face, he had another idea in mind.

"It appears that there is a slight change in plans.", Zuko said slyly. He then grabbed a white, blood stained sheet that he used to carry multiple victims at one time, and covered up the cage that held Jay.

"Stay here, i'll be back."

With that said, Zuko walked even further into his lair to hunt down the ninja.

**(Cole's pov)**

After we walked down the corridor for what felt like a pretty long time, we finally came across Zuko's lair. The whole room had bones scattered everywhere with blood smeared all over the walls, the sight wasn't as gruesome as the one in the last room, but it was still pretty unsettling. I was trying to take all of this in, when we heard what sounded like a moan.

"What was that!?" Kai asked.

"I do not know, I think it came from over there.", Zane said, pointing to a white, blood-stained sheet that looks like it has something underneath it.

We all slowly and cautiously walked up to the sheet, after we got close I slowly reached for the sheet and pulled it off. We were all shocked to see Jay, he was lying on the floor of the cage with a pained expression on his face. I noticed that he had a bunch of cuts and injuries on his arms and legs and he looked thinner.

"Jay!", Nya shouted, rushing closer to the cage.

"Nya? Guys?", Jay asked in a weak voice. "Thank goodness you guys came, Zuko was gonna...gonna...", he managed to say before having a violent coughing fit.

After Jay managed to stop coughing I said, "Take it easy, just tell us what happened."

"It was awful! He pierced me with needles, nearly drowned me, made a rat eat my flesh, and tried to force me to eat a piece of flesh!", Jay explained, sounding mortified.

I could tell Jay was sick. I felt terrible, Zuko did this because he wanted to hurt me, I would gladly die for any of my brothers, but don't want them to get hurt in the process. I turned to see that Nya looked heart-broken, Kai looked remorseful, but I didn't see Zane anywhere.

"Where's Zane!?", I asked with worry.

We all frantically looked around, but Zane didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"Aw man, Zane's gone!", Kai exclaimed.

"We have to find him before Zuko does.", I said with determination.

We turned to leave, but that's when Jay started panicking. "No, don't leave me here all alone!"

"We wont, I promise. We'll just find Zane and get you out of here.", Kai assured him.

Jay still looked scared, but that's when Nya jumped in. "I'll stay with him."

"What!? Nya, you can't stay here! What if Zuko comes back?", Kai protested.

"Kai, i'll be fine. Besides, if Zuko Comes back, and one of us isn't here Jay might die." Nya argued.

"She does have a point, if Zuko comes back he might kill Jay, one of us has to stay behind and stand guard.", I pointed out.

Kai seemed to consider this for a moment, until he finally said, "Alright, but if you see Zuko, don't hesitate to call for help."

"I'll be fine, I promise.", Nya reassured him while sitting besides Jay's cage.

"Lets go." Kai seemed to hesitate for a moment, until he finally followed me even deeper into Zuko's lair.

**(Jay's pov)**

After Kai and Cole left I tried to drag myself towards Nya, since I felt too weak to get up.

"Jay, don't try to push yourself. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Nya told me, sounding sad.

"Nya, i'll be fine. It's just a few cuts.", I assured her.

"But your sick. Oh Jay, if only we got here earlier." Nya said with tears in her eyes

"It's okay Nya, now that i'm here with you I know everything will be fine.", I told her while gazing deep into her eyes.

I saw her smile while wiping wiping away the tears. She looked so beautiful when she's happy, I loved her so much. I wish I was out of this cage so I could be closer to her. I felt cold, I started trembling violently, so I tried to press against Nya through the bars of the cage to stay warm.

"Jay, are you cold?" Nya asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah.", I told her.

Nya took out her baggage that she uses to carry her weapons in and pulled out a jacket. She then slid it through the bars and covered me with it.

"There, is that better?" Nya asked.

"Much.", I responded.

She then slid her arm through the bars and clasped my hand into her own. I felt myself blushing madly.

"Nya, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you'll always be my girl.", I told her with deep emotion.

She smiled brightly as she said, "I love you Jay."

"I love you too Nya.", I replied with the same smile.

Thanks to Nya, i'm starting to feel better already.

**Awwww, who doesn't love this couple? :) But will the others be able to get him out of that cage? And where's Zane? Be sure to R and R if you want to see part two ;)**


	10. The rescue part 2

**Hey everybody, here's the second part of the last chapter where we learn where Zane went. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 9

The rescue part 2

**(Kai's pov) **

Cole and I were cautiously walking even further into Zuko's lair, knowing that at any moment Zuko would try to get the jump on us. As we kept going it started getting darker, but we couldn't turn back without finding Zane. I'm still a bit worried about Nya, what if Zuko came back and found her? Maybe I shouldn't have left her there by herself.

I was starting to think about going back, but Cole snapped me out of my thoughts. "Stay close, Zuko could be lurking in the shadows, so we have to be alert."

As if I didn't already know that, both of us were already holding our elemental blades just in case anything happened. We kept walking for a few minutes when I noticed that out of the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like movement in the shadows. I turned to look and that's when I saw Zuko crouched down, waving his tail back and forth like a cat.

"Cole!"

Cole quickly turned to me with a surprised look on his face, and that's when Zuko jumped out of the shadows and lunged at us. He was almost on us, when I saw a knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere come flying at Zuko and pinned him to the wall by his front leg.

"No! I was so close to being rid of you ninjas!.", Zuko swore while struggling to get free.

Me and Cole just stood there, confused. "Um, can someone explain to me what just happened?", I asked.

"I may be able to answer that question.", said a mysterious voice.

Wait a minute, that voice, could it be? We both looked where the sound came from, and both of us saw Zane step out of the shadows.

"Zane!", both of us shouted while running over to him.

"We thought Zuko got you! What happened?", Cole asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, while all of us were in front of Jay's cage I sensed that Zuko lurking somewhere in this room. I knew that since Zuko was able to evade our sight by lurking in the shadows the best way to stop him was to do the same. Doing so, I was able to find Zuko and follow him without fear of being caught." Zane explained.

"It's good that you came along when you did, but where did you get that knife?", I asked, curious.

"Do you remember when we were in the other room?", Zane asked.

"How could we forget?", Cole commented, sounding bitter.

"While we were looking around for clues, I decided to grab one of the tools on the table. I thought would be of use."

That answers where Zane went, but I don't think that knife is gonna hold Zuko for much longer. I guess Cole was thinking the same thing because he said, "It's good to have you back Zane, but I think we'd better grab Jay and get out of here before Zuko's able to free himself."

Zane nodded and said, "Alright, but we must hurry."

After that, we quickly ran back to where we left Jay and Nya, I just hope they're still okay.

**(Zane's pov)**

It did not take long for us to find our way back to Jay's cage, just by looking at him I could tell he was very sick. We may need to send Jay to the hospital, I fear that his condition may be life threatening. Cole was able to pry the door of the cage off using his earth-like strength. After the door was off, Nya immediately ran over to Jay.

"Jay, are you alright?", she asked while hugging him.

"To be honest, my chest feels like it's being crushed. So, yeah, no big deal.", Jay said while forcing a weak laugh.

"Can you get up?", I asked, concerned.

Jay tried to get up, but apparently he was too weak from sickness and hunger, he collapsed and said, "No."

"It's okay, we can help you.", Cole assured Jay while entering the cage.

Kai and I also entered the cage while Cole and Nya tried hoisting Jay up by having his arms wrapped around their shoulders. After we managed to make Jay stand up we proceeded to go back the way we came as fast as we could.

After we made our way underneath the city, we were finally able to find a way out. As we stood there out on the street, I noticed that it was nighttime. Apparently we were down there far longer I thought. The streets were dark, with only streetlamps to help make things seem visible.

"What should we do now? Jay's sick and I don't think we'll be able to make it back home at this pace.", Kai indicated.

"That's a good point, we can't just drag Jay all the way back to the bounty. I mean, look at him! Jay looks like he could pass out at any second.", Cole exclaimed with with deep worry for our brother.

"I believe our best option is to escort Jay to the hospital, it is much closer than the bounty, and they can provide Jay with faster medical attention.", I told them.

"Great idea Zane.", Nya praised me. She then turned to Jay and said in a comforting tone of voice, "Don't worry Jay, you'll get help as soon as we make it to the hospital."

We were soon interrupted by an all too familiar voice, "None of you are going anywhere!"

We quickly turned around and saw that Zuko was standing in front of us with a rather angry expression on his face.

**Ooooo cliffhanger! Anyway, sorry that this chapter was so short and not as good as the other chapters, but I originally had a lot of stuff planned for this chapter, but it was way too long and I had to end up saving it for the next chapter. So until then, i'm gonna have to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, sorry about that :/ **


	11. The rescue part 3

**Hey everybody, last time we left off Zuko seemed to have caught up with our heroes, but will they be able to escape from Zuko this time? Let us proceed and find out, shall we? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 10

The rescue part 3

**(Cole's pov) **

We all saw Zuko standing right in front of us, and he did **NOT **look happy. I know Zuko always tries to "play" with us and mess with our heads, but this time it looked as if he had enough, and wasn't planning on fooling around.

"Did you ninja honestly think you could get away from me!?", Zuko asked with anger.

Kai was pulling out his flame sword, but I stopped him and explained, "We can't fight him, Jay's still sick and we can't stop Zuko if were dragging him around."

Kai was reluctant to put his sword away, but that's when Nya did something completely unexpected. She grabbed one of the daggers she brought with her and threw it at Zuko's face. Luckily, Zuko was just as surprised as we were, so the dagger ended up stabbing his eye. Zuko started howling in pain, while trying to pull the dagger out. I knew this was our best chance to escape, so I shouted, "Run!"

We all started running as fast as we could, but it was pretty hard since we had to help Jay walk. At one point Zane had to carry him, but no matter where we ran Zuko would catch up with us. This would make us have to turn in a different direction, after we finally found a safe place to rest Kai decided he had enough.

"Urgh! This is hopeless! If we don't do something fast Zuko's gonna have us cornered and we'll never get Jay to the hospital!"

Kai was right, Zuko wont rest until were dead, and if we can't get away our efforts to rescue Jay will be for nothing. I know i'm supposed to do, I don't like it, but if we have to save Jay then so be it.

"Guys," I spoke up. "I know what we have to do, one of us has to stay behind and stall Zuko so the rest of us can escape and get Jay to the hospital. I'll be the one to do it.", I said that last part while letting my eyes fall to the floor.

"What!?", Everyone shouted shock.

"Cole, are you crazy!? You were almost killed last time we let you do this!, Kai protested.

"Kai, I know what happened the last time, but this time we don't have a choice. Besides, it's me he wants, the rest of you have to help Jay.", I argued back.

"Cole, the last time you faced Zuko you nearly died, we were all very worried. None of us want that to happen again. I will be the one to stay.", Zane intervened.

That ended up starting a huge argument over who should stay to fend off Zuko and why. At one point Nya tried to stop the fighting by saying she'd stay behind, but then Kai got angry and this just started another argument altogether. This seemed to go on for a while until Jay finally spoke up.

"Uh, guys?"

"WHAT!?, we all shouted while turning towards him.

Jay shakily pointed behind us, and we all saw Zuko standing right there. We all quickly got up, grabbed Jay, and started to run, but we ran into a dead end. It turns out we were resting in an ally, and this time there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Zuko was slowly closing in.

"This time I will have my revenge, even in spite of you and your friends meddling!", Zuko snarled with pure hatred in his voice.

We all backed up against the wall, I heard Jay weakly mutter something about how we were gonna die, the way things look right now I think we are gonna die. We all stood there hugging each other, only a miracle can save us now.

Just when it looked like Zuko was about to pounce, we were suddenly bathed in a white light. It took me a minute to realize they were headlights from cars. I heard a voice say, "There they are!" I saw men get out of the cars and saw that they were holding what looked like dart guns wearing police uniforms!? Wait a minute, what are the cops doing here!? How did they even know we were here!? What the heck is going on!?

Zuko started to growl in frustration, and he lunged at one of the guards. That's when the police started to open fire. Zuko managed to dodge most of the darts, he also managed to successfully tear off an officers arms, while mutilating another one. All of us just stood there in shock over what was happening. After Zuko managed to get hit with about ten darts, he finally collapsed and passed out.

The remaining officers tied both Zuko's back and front legs together, while putting a strong muzzle on him in case he woke up. They were also able to call an ambulance and send Jay to the hospital, Zuko was thrown in the back of a scientists van, and was sent to some kind of research lab for experiments.

"Are you and your friends alright?", One of the officers asked me.

"Were fine, but how did you know to come looking for us?" I asked, confused.

"We called them.", I heard a familiar voice say.

We all turned and saw Sensei Wu, Misako, Lloyd, and Garmadon standing a few feet away.

"How did you know we needed help?", Kai asked, dumbfounded.

"We didn't, Lloyd did.", Misako said simply while glancing at her son.

Lloyd glanced at the floor, looking nervous.

"But how-"

"Let Lloyd explain.", Garmadon interrupted.

So, Lloyd told us about how he saw Zuko the night Jay was captured, and how Zuko threatened him if he told any of us what happened.

"Zane's falcon saw you guys being chased by Zuko, I saw it in the control room, I had to tell sensei what happened.", Lloyd said, sounding guilty.

"After Lloyd told us what happened Dr. Julien called the police, and the rest of us went out to see what we could do.", Sensei explained.

Well, that explains what happened. I don't blame Lloyd though, I was scared out of my wits the first time I saw Zuko.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell any of you.", Lloyd told us, sounding ashamed.

"It's okay Lloyd, we understand.", Kai assured him.

"Yeah, I used to be scared of Zuko too.", I informed him.

"We do not blame you, your still young."

"Thanks, you guys.", Lloyd said with a smile.

"Now that we have Zuko taken care of, I think we'd better go see how Jay's doing in the hospital.", Kai reminded us.

**Wow, I bet you didn't think all this was gonna happen did you? The next chapter is gonna be really short though, but hopefully it's fine :/ Remember to R and R everybody ;)**


	12. More problems

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we learn what's wrong with Jay. This chapter might also end up being really short and kind of boring, but the next chapter should be better **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 11

More problems

**(Kai's pov)**

All of us were in the waiting room of the hospital. We were all pretty nervous about what the doctor would say, I just hope he's okay. Nya was really worried about him, I know how much Jay means to her, but I just don't know what to do if Jay doesn't make it. If Jay dies Nya will be heartbroken and the rest of us wont be able to live with the fact that our efforts to save Jay were for nothing.

I felt as like was about to lose my mind, when the doctor stepped out of the emergency room.

"How is he?", Zane asked.

The doctor seemed a bit worried. "Well, it appears that your friend developed bacterial pneumonia, due to infections from some of the cuts in his skin.", he explained.

"Will he be okay?", I asked urgently.

"Well, with any luck he should be out of the hospital within three weeks. Although, your friends condition does look rather severe.", the doctor said.

"Can we see him?", Cole asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure if-"

"Please", Nya interrupted. "Just let us see Jay, you don't understand how important this is.", Nya said with tears in her eyes.

The doctor seemed to think about this for a while, until he finally said, "Alright, but make it quick. Bacterial pneumonia can be contagious."

We all quickly rushed in to see Jay. He had a breathing tube put on his face to help his breathing, with a few bottles of medicine on the table next to him, and he looked a little weak. Jay looked better, but i'm just not sure.

"Hey you guys.", Jay said, still sounding a bit weak.

"Are you feeling any better?", I asked him.

"A little, you guys don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, sensei did say that I needed to get out more.", Jay joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Jay, i'm so sorry this happened." Nya said, her voice filled with sadness.

"Nya i'll be okay, I promise."

"I know, it's just.", Nya managed to choke out before breaking into sobs.

Cole turned to us and said, "We should go."

We all just nodded and left the hospital room, I had to help Nya outside, she refused to leave. After all of us left the hospital we started walking home to the bounty. I felt bad for making Nya leave, but it wasn't her fault it was Zuko's. I swear, if I ever see him again I will make him pay for hurting my family! And that's a promise.

**(Zane's pov)**

Soon, we were all back at the bounty. I could sense Kai's anger, Cole's guilt, and Nya's sadness. I wish their was a way I could help them, but for now all we can do is wait and hope Jay gets better soon. I wanted to have Cole tell Kai what happened with his mother, but he decided it was best to wait until tomorrow morning.

After dinner, while Kai was in the shower, I tried to convince him once more.

"Cole, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Kai will understand."

"I said we can tell him in the morning." Cole told me from his bed. "Now leave me alone."

"But Cole-"

"I said I want to be alone!", Cole yelled angrily while covering himself with the blankets.

I had no choice but to wait until morning and hope that Cole keeps his promise. After we were all settled into bed, I couldn't help but worry for both Jay and Cole. Jay had bacterial pneumonia and Cole still refused to tell anyone what happened. What can I do?

**So, it turns out that Jay has bacterial pneumonia and Cole still wont tell anyone other than Zane what happened. Will Cole ever work up the nerve to tell anybody? And will Jay be able to recover from his sickness? R and R everybody ;)**


	13. You'll be in my heart

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we get an unexpected visit from a certain character ;) And no it's not Zuko, to find out who it is I suggest you read the chapter. You might also want to listen to the song, "You'll be in my heart", by phil collins while reading this chapter (A very special thanks to 17 blanceri for recommending this song, you get a cookie (::) . The best time to start the song is when you see this ( )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 12

You'll be in my heart

**(Cole's pov)**

I woke up to hear the sound of someone softly calling my name.

"Cole. Cole. Wake up Cole." I was pretty tired, so I didn't bother to turn over and see who it was.

"Zane, I told you id tell him in the morning. Get off my back already.", I said with a hint of annoyance.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and gently shake me. This was starting to get frustrating. I quickly turned over and said, "Zane! Now is not a good ti-"

I quickly cut myself off as I saw the one thing I least expected. It was my mother! She was just standing there with a warm smile on her face, a white light was illuminating from her body. I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought I'd never be able to see her again.

We pretty much stayed that way for a while, until she finally spoke, "Hello Cole."

"Mom?", I asked, baffled.

She smiled and said, "My son, i've missed you so much."

"Wait a minute, how are you even here!? And how come Kai and Zane haven't woken up and noticed you!?", I asked her, bewildered.

My mom didn't say anything, she simply revealed her wings. Wait a minute...WINGS!? What the heck is going on!?

I guess she must have noticed the dumbstruck expression on my face. "It's alright Cole, i'm just not a part of this world anymore."

It took me a few minutes to realize what she just said. My mom wasn't still alive, she was dead. But now she's an angel, which explains the wings.

**( ) **Without thinking, I quickly ran up and hugged her. I started sobbing out of both joy and remorse as she embraced me. I was happy to see her again, but I also felt so guilty about what happened to her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, it's all my fault your dead.", I choked out in between sobs.

I saw her look deep into my eyes, she led me back to my bed and we both sat down.

"Cole, the reason I died was because I thought I was protecting you.", she explained to me.

"But it's my fault Zuko exist in the first place! If I hadn't gone into that tomb you might still be alive!", I argued back, while shedding even more tears.

I felt her wrap one of her wings around me and say, "Cole, you're my one and only son. Your father and I have loved you ever since you were born, and nothing will ever change that."

I sniffed and said, "I know, I just wish I'd been able to meet you before you died."

"So do I, but we can't change what happened in the past."

I smiled and hugged her for what felt like a long time. After a while my mom finally spoke up, "I'm afraid that I have to go now."

"What!? No, I still don't understand why you left when I was a baby.", I said, still wanting to know more.

"I'm afraid there's not enough time to explain that.", she told me with a hint of regret. "But remember, i'll always be with you, in your heart."

I smiled and said, "Thanks mom, I'll never forget this."

"Just remember Cole, your strong and your friends depend on you. Never let the past hold you back again.", She informed me.

"I wont mom, I promise.", I assured her.

My mom simply kissed my head and walked to the center of the room. I saw my mother spread her wings as she became bathed in a white light. I raised my hand to say goodbye, and she waved back while smiling warmly. I saw her start to slowly rise up into the air, their was a bright flash, and then she was gone.

I smiled and contently laid back down in bed. It felt good to know that my mom was happy, and that she still cared for both me and my dad. I promise mom, I'll never let anything hold me back. I'll be the strong, dependable, and confident leader that I used to be. I let these thoughts run through my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

**And there you have it, Cole's mom arrived and helped him get back on his feet :) And yes, I know the soundtrack I used was a disney song, but I think it went with this chapter pretty well. But this stories not over quite yet, because the next chapter is the epilogue. So until then, remember to R and R everybody ;) And have a good day/night.**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey everybody, here's the epilogue, where we learn why Cole's mom did leave when he was very young. This chapter is gonna be more lighthearted than the other chapters have been, but hopefully it's fine :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Epilogue

**(Cole's pov) **

It's been almost a month, Jay was able to come back home from the hospital last week and he's still a little thin, but he looks a lot better. There's been no sign of Zuko ever since he got taken away for experiments, and things have gone back to normal.

Although, I never did learn why my mom left when I was a baby. Did something happen between her and dad? If not, then why? Was she forced to leave? If she was, then what could it be? I know there's only one person that knows the answer, and that's my dad. I have to go ask him, I just hope it wont be too painful for him to talk about.

I decided to tell the guys I was going for a walk so they wouldn't worry. I went out on deck, where everyone else was training. Kai was beating a punching bag, Jay was twirling a bo staff, and Zane was meditating.

"Hey guys.", I spoke up.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to face me.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, I should be back within an hour."

"Alright.", Zane said.

"Don't take too long.", Jay stated.

"Just do what you have to do.", said Kai, who went back to beating the punching bag.

After that I walked down the hallway and into our room. I decided to wear regular clothes so hopefully fangirls wont recognize me. I quickly put on the black sweater I wore the last time I visited my dad, and left.

**(Kai's pov) **

After Cole left I immediately went back to beating my punching bag. While I was beating it, I started wondering why Cole said he going out for a walk. He has gone back to normal ever since he told us what Zuko did to his mom, but it's still pretty weird. Zane did say that Cole tried to commit suicide, Zane never mentioned to Cole that he told us. Who's to say he's not planning on doing it again, and that acting normal was just a cover up? I'd better tell Jay and Zane about this.

"Hey guys, why do you think Cole's going for a walk?"

"I don't know, maybe he just needed some fresh air.", Jay guessed.

"Things have been rather stressful for him ever since Zuko came along.", Zane stated.

"I don't know, I think Cole might have left for a different reason.", I explained to them.

"Like what?", Jay asked.

"Well, Zane did say that he tried to commit suicide.", I told them.

"I thought we were to never speak of that.", Zane said, sounding defensive.

"Zane, don't you find it a little suspicious that Cole just randomly came out and told us he was going for a walk?", I asked while turning my head towards him.

Zane got quiet after that, he's probably worried.

"You don't think he might try to kill himself again, do you!?", Jay asked, sounding panicky.

"I don't know, but the only way to find out is to follow him.", I told them.

* * *

We were all quietly following Cole, we made sure to stay hidden using our ninja stealth. Cole's been walking for a pretty long time, I wonder where he's going. After a while, we came to a very familiar looking neighborhood. I know I've seen it before, I just can't remember where.

"Hey Zane, does this place look familiar to you?", I asked.

"Hmmmm, I think this is the same village where we met Cole's father."

"But why would he come here?", asked Jay, confused.

I was starting to wonder that, when Cole suddenly stopped in front a familiar looking house. Cole rang the doorbell and, we couldn't believe it, his father answered the door. So that's why Cole said was taking a walk, he wanted to see his dad. But why does Cole want to see his dad? Did something else happen that he didn't tell us? We saw both of them say a few things that I couldn't make out, then Cole went inside.

We just stood there, dumbfounded, until Jay finally said something.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"That's a good question.", I stated.

**(Cole's pov) **

I kept walking until I finally made it in front of the of my dads house. This is it, no turning back now. I nervously raised my hand and rang the doorbell. After hearing the familiar welcome tune, I waited for what felt like a long time, until my dad finally opened the door. He looked pretty surprised to see me.

"Cole? What are you doing here?", he asked.

I knew this was gonna be hard, but I had to tell him. "Dad, I know this probably isn't a good time right now, but I need to talk to you.", I managed to say.

"About what son?", he asked, sounding puzzled.

"I want to know why mom left.", I confessed.

My dad just gave me a surprised look. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. I have no idea what he's gonna say. Will he be mad? Break down crying? Or something else entirely? I kept standing there, waiting for a reaction, until my dad finally spoke.

"Come inside."

My dad sounded surprisingly calm, this might end up turning out bad, but I knew I had no choice but to go inside. I quickly went inside and shut the door, my dad told me to follow him upstairs to his working quarters. After we went inside my dads room, where he composes music for his quartet, each of us sat down in a chair.

"Cole, how did you find out that your mother left?", he asked, perplexed.

I knew I couldn't tell my dad about Zuko, he would never believe me. So I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I just think that phone call you made when I was five years old sounded suspicious."

There was a long pause, until my dad finally said, "Cole, the reason your mother left is because she had to for your sake."

"But why? What did I have to do with it?", I asked, more confused than ever.

"After you were born,your mother and I were very happy to finally have a child of our own. We bought a house back in our old village, thinking our life would be great, but we made a fatal mistake. Neither of us could afford to pay off all the bills. Things started looking bad, your mother and I tried our best, but nothing we did helped.

One day we knew we had no choice, one of us had to leave and find a better job outside of the village. Your mother chose to leave, I tried to convince her that you should stay with her, but she refused. Your mother eventually found a better job, but it was too far away for her to come back home, all she could do was mail me the money she earned.", my dad explained to me, his voice filled with sadness.

So that's why my mom left, she did it to make sure I was taken care of.

"We were both planning on telling you, but a month after I made that phone call, she disappeared without a trace.", my dad said with tears in his eyes.

"She was presumed dead, but no one knows what happened to her, but I want you to know that she loved you as much as I do, and that we were only doing it for your sake."

I just sat there, not knowing what to think. My mom left because her and dad couldn't afford to take care of me, and she couldn't come back home because she had no choice.

I got up, hugged my dad and said, "It's okay dad, I understand. I know you two thought it was for the best. I love you dad."

He hugged me back and said, "I love you too son."

**(Normal pov) **

Just outside of the house Jay, Kai, and Zane were stacked up on top of each other totem pole style in order to look inside the window of the upstairs bedroom. Zane was one the bottom, with Kai in the middle, and Jay on the top. Jay was desperately trying to look inside, but was having a bit of difficulty.

"Jay, can you see what is going on?", Zane asked.

"I might be able to if you guys would hold still!", Jay shouted down to Zane, annoyed.

"You think this is easy? You try doing it!", Kai shouted to Jay. Kai was having a hard time keeping steady since Jay would occasionally put his foot in Kai's face.

"Are you trying to say that i'm overweight!?, Jay shouted, offended.

"No, I'm just saying that I want your foot to stay off my face!", Kai yelled angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, but I need to see through the window, thank you!"

"Brothers, do not fight.", Zane said, trying to stop the fighting, but it proved to be useless since both Kai and Jay just kept on yelling at each other.

Eventually, all this fighting caused Kai to start leaning towards the ground.

"Oh man, were going down, going down!", Jay shouted, panicking.

All of them ended up falling down in a small pile, causing them all to groan in pain.

The loud thump suddenly disturbed Cole.

"What the heck was that?"

He suddenly went to the window, opened it, and looked down to see Jay, Kai, and Zane all laid down in a pile.

"I think I landed on something hard.", Jay groaned in pain.

"That was me.", Kai groaned underneath Jay.

"Guys? What are you doing here?", Cole asked.

"We were,", Zane said while trying to get out from under Kai and Jay. "Concerned about you, so Kai suggested that we follow you to see where you were going."

Cole smirked a bit at his friends antics. "I'm fine, I just had some things to settle with my dad."

As if on que, that's when Cole's dad walked up to the window and looked down.

"Cole, why are your friends lying on the ground?"

"It's nothing sir, we just wanted to drop in as they say." Jay joked. **(Any of you get the joke? :) **

Everyone laughed at Jay's little joke. Now that Cole had settled everything in his family, everything seemed right with the world. But little did each of them know was that evil had even more plans in store for them.

**End of book 2**

**And that was the conclusion to book two, so what did you guys think of the epilogue along with the rest of the book? For those of you who probably wont recognize it, the next book is going to be called Kai's inner demon, or something along those lines :/ What does the next book have in store you may wonder, well you will all just have to wait ;) And this is a message for the guest that calls herself Jade, I will use the line that you suggested for me. I might not use it right away, but I will use it :) And I would also like to thank you for getting into my book series.**


End file.
